


The Worrier

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cocktail stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe is worrying about Henry and what he’ll do when he’s gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worrier

The Worrier  
By PattRose  
Cocktail story  
Summary: Abe is worrying about Henry and what he’ll do when he’s gone. 

 

Abe was worried about Henry. Although, he almost always worried about something, Abe wondered what Henry would do when he was gone. He wondered who he would have on his side. Yes, Abe worried all the time. Henry had been working late for three nights in a row. Sometimes Abe felt like he was living with Sherlock Holmes. Henry was a genius at figuring things out. Nothing got by him and that’s one of the things that Abe found most endearing. Abe decided that when Henry got home that night they were going to relax and have a drink to help them sleep. Not that Henry had complained about not being able to sleep. But with all of these hookers being killed, Abe didn’t think he was sleeping that well.

Henry walked in and Abe called out over his shoulder, “Have you had anything to eat tonight?”

“Yes, dad, I had dinner. Now, I just want to relax a little and do some research,” Henry admitted.

Abe laughed at how Henry always teased him about being a mother hen. “Tonight, I’m making you a drink that might just relax you enough that you won’t care if you get any work done tonight.”

“Oh really? What is it called?” Henry asked.

Abe smiled. He knew he had Henry’s attention now. “It’s called Butter Milk. It’s one shot butterscotch schnapps poured into a coffee cup and filled with warm milk. I guarantee you’ll feel a lot better after one or two of these.”

Henry smiled back at Abe and said, “Hit me.”

Abe built two of them and set them down in front of both of them. “Drink up, Henry.”

“Thank you, Abe.” Henry sniffed the warm drink and smiled. It really did smell delicious. He took a sip and then almost chugged the entire thing down once it cooled off. “That was delicious, Abe. Thank you. Who would have thought that would make such a good drink?”

Abe got up and made them each another one. Henry did much of the same thing as the first time. He couldn’t believe how much better he felt after this drink. Abe was right, Henry didn’t care if he got any work done.

Henry sat down on the sofa and relaxed a little, waiting for Abe to talk his leg off, but he didn’t. Instead, Abe said, “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning. Try not to stay up all night working.”

“I’ll try, Abe. Thank you, again.” As soon as Abe walked out of the room, Henry lay down on the sofa and was asleep within minutes.

Abe looked around the corner and saw the hardworking man sleeping, finally, and Abe went in to cover him up. Abe smiled all the way to his bedroom. Henry was where he belonged, Abe could rest easy. For tonight at least.


End file.
